The California State University, Los Angeles (CSLA) MBRS program was designed to provide a maximum of opportunities for participating faculty and students to collaborate in the conduct of original, contemporary and productive biomedical research. The reasonable expectation, as our previous experience has shown, is that underrepresented minority students working with able and supportive faculty committed to providing students with sound preparation in modern biomedical research concepts and technology, and academic and career counseling, will motivate these students to enter biomedical research careers in increasing numbers. Moreover, faculty participation in the program will enhance their professional development and advancement and will continue to improve the research capacity of this urban minority institution. This competing continuation application consists of 22 subprojects from currently productive laboratories sponsored by the departments of Biology, Chemistry & Biochemistry, Family Studies & Consumer Sciences, Microbiology and Psychology. Of the 22 subprojects, 19 were prepared by faculty members currently in the MBRS program and 3 are from faculty more recently appointed to positions at CSLA. The research projects proposed include diverse areas of investigation including neurobiology, auditory psychomotor coordination, development of ethnic identity, enzymology, organic and inorganic chemistry, metabolic regulation, insect genetics, and includes three projects which will heavily utilize current recombinant DNA technologies, and others. In addition, funds are requested to support a seminar series which is regarded as an important component of the program.